


Things Are Much Better Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Bar Room Brawl, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Relationship, Fights, First Meetings, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nosebleed, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sports Injuries/Sports Injury, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny Williams was having some bad luck, When he met Steve, It feels like he is the luckiest man alive, What exactly happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Things Are Much Better Now:

*Summary: Danny Williams was having some bad luck, When he met Steve, It feels like he is the luckiest man alive, What exactly happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was just having a bad night, Nothing was going right at work for him. The Blond missed being with his daughter, & it was a tough week, when he moved to Hawaii. He just wanted to forget his problems for one night, & being part of the **_HPD_**. For one night, He just wants to be a different person.

He was at the **_Tropicana_** , & he was nursing a beer, & minding his own business. When a bar fight started, & he saw that someone was needing some help. The Tall Dark Stranger got punched in the nose, as a response for his good deed, & he cried out, “Shit !”, & jumped back into action there. Danny managed to injured his bum knee, & whimpered in pain for a second, but got the suspects into custody, They were still acting up, as the backup was getting them outside.

“Want this printed on your retina ?, Stop acting like assholes !”, He exclaimed angrily over having his evening ruined. He went back to his table, & tried to salvage the evening, as he was back in his mood. The Hunky Brunette tended to his nose, & brought over a new beer for him, Hoping it would brighten his night.

Commander Steve McGarrett knew that there was something special about Danny, so he went over with two beers. “I am so sorry that you got hurt in the fight, I brought over a present for you”. The Loudmouth Detective saw the most man staring at him with a smile on his face. Danny shrugged with a smile of his own, “It happens, Thank you for the beer”, & he invited him to sit down, & joined him.

“I am Commander Steve McGarrett”, The Former Seal said, as he stuck out a hand towards the blond. Danny introduced himself just as formally, & they got to know the other better. Steve loved hearing the shorter man talk about his daughter, Grace, & how much she means to him. They felt the attraction coming off from each other, By the end of the night, They are experiencing their first kiss. “How’s are things looking now ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “Things are much better now”, They went back to kissing each other.

The End.


End file.
